1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mittens and more particularly pertains to a new mitten having a retractable back portion for facilitating the positioning of the mitten upon the wearer's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mittens is known in the prior art. More specifically, mittens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mittens include U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,926; U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,335; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,248; U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,561 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,981.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mitten having a retractable back portion. The retractable back portion is particularly advantageous for use with persons having a disability or otherwise being unable to easily insert their hands into conventional mittens. By providing a retractable back portion consisting of a flap portion formed on a back portion of the mitten, a cavity formed inside the mitten is easily accessible even by small children. The inventive device includes a palm portion and a back portion, the back portion including an integrally hinged flap portion which is releasably attachable to the back portion. The palm portion and back portion are peripherally attached to define a cavity therebetween. The cavity includes a thumb portion for receiving a thumb of the hand and an opening for receiving the hand therethrough.
In these respects, the mitten having a retractable back portion according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the positioning of the mitten upon the wearer's hand.